A Lover's Tiff
by The Blue Engine
Summary: When Misty unexpectedly shows up in Sinnoh, Dawn becomes jealous of the connection she has with Ash. A battle erupts between the two girls as they fight his affection, leading to a dramatic showdown in the name of live. PokeShipping vs PearlShipping.
1. Hot in the City

The sun was shining like a fireball over the region of Sinnoh. Everywhere you went, it was scorching. Many wild Pokemon were snoozing under trees and in long grass, not even willing to bother passing trainers.  
Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup were slowly making their way forwards. The group was travelling towards Dawn's next contest and Sunyshore City for Ash's final gym battle. They should have been training, but it was too hot to do anything.  
"There is a Pokemon Centre up ahead." Brock said, looking at his PokeGear. "We should be there soon."  
"Finally!" Ash groaned.  
"I don't think I can take another step." Dawn whimpered. She then looked down at Piplup. "I have an idea! Piplup, use BubbleBeam on us!" She exclaimed. Piplup nodded, and leapt in front of the group. He opened his mouth, and fired four bubbles from his yellow beak. Ash and Brock sighed, but Dawn didn't lose hope.  
"Ok Piplup, try Whirlpool!"  
"Pip Piplup!" Piplup said, and tried to create a whirlpool, but nothing came out.  
"I think Piplup may be too hot to make any water." Brock said. Dawn sighed.  
"I guess you're right, thanks anyway Piplup." She said, and Piplup smiled. Suddenly, Ash gasped and grinned.  
"I can see the Pokemon Centre!" He yelled. He grabbed Pikachu and quickly ran forwards. Dawn did the same with Piplup, and the three friends and two Pokemon raced into the centre.

As soon as they got in, the trio found the place to be crowded.  
"Why is it so crowded here?" Ash groaned.  
"I don't know, but let's find some water." Brock suggested. They pushed through the crowd, looking for some sort of water fountain, or a Nurse Joy to talk to. It was difficult to move through, and the crowd seemed to be crushing them.  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu groaned. It was very annoyed about the crowd.  
"Don't worry, we'll get out in a minute." Ash said, smiling. But the Mouse Pokemon couldn't handle that. Someone leant backwards, knocking their elbows into Pikachu's face. The little yellow Pokemon glared at the person, and sparks arose around his cheeks.  
"Oh no." Ash gasped, and lifted his Pokemon over his head.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, and released electricity from its body, frying his owner. Dawn gasped, and quickly rushed forwards as Ash collapsed.  
"Oh my goodness, are you alright!" She asked. Pikachu and Brock chuckled, and the crowd moved away to avoid any more attacks.  
"I am alright." Ash croaked. "This used to happen all the time." Dawn smiled warmly, and smoothed down some of his electrocuted hair. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them. Dawn looked up, to see a girl standing there. She looked about the same age as her, maybe a bit older, with orange hair and pale skin. She was wearing a pale blue jacket, with blue cuffs and a blue lining and zip. Underneath, she was wearing matching shirt and pants. They were both white with dark blue lining. The look was finished with plain white sandals.  
"Was that some sort of signal?" The girl said, chuckling. Ash, Brock and Pikachu's faces all lit up, but Dawn and Piplup were quite confused.  
"Misty, it's so great to see you again!" Ash exclaimed. Misty bent down and hugged Ash, and Brock and Pikachu joined in. Dawn moved aside, smiling nervously as the friends reunited.


	2. Introductions

A few minutes later, the four trainers were sitting on a bench outside, underneath a large tree.  
"So, you travelled with Ash and Brock back in Kanto and Johto?" Dawn said, smiling fakely.  
"Yeah, it seems like such a long time ago." Misty laughed. "But we had such a great time, I was sad to have to leave, but the gym was calling."  
"We all missed you." Ash said, and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Misty blushed, and Dawn rolled her eyes.  
"Misty, you never said why you were in town." Brock said.  
"Oh! My sister's are all back now, and they thought that I should have a break for a few weeks. So I went on that cruise they went on." Misty explained.  
"Has it been fun?" Dawn asked.  
"It has been amazing! I've been all around Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and now I'm here in Sinnoh." Misty grinned. "And I've been training some of my Pokemon up as well."  
"You specialise in water types, right?  
"Awesome! Made any new captures?" Ash asked.  
"Sadly, not yet. We are never in one area long enough to see any Pokemon." Misty said sadly. "However, there is some issues with the engine, so the ship is going to stay here for a few days."  
"Pika Chu Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily, and Ash, Brock and Misty laughed. Dawn chuckled, but looked away a second later. She was surprised to see a bandstand being built at the back of the centre, and more benches and tables were being carried around.  
"What's going on over there?" She said, thinking aloud. The others turned to look at her.  
"Haven't you guys heard?" Misty said, smiling broadly. When she got no reply, she laughed loudly. "There is a big festival here tonight, it is an annual thing. It is a beach themed party, and they have music and food and stuff like that, and there are lots of prizes. I presumed that's why you guys were here."  
"We just needed a place to crash." Brock laughed.  
"But why don't we go there anyway?" Dawn said, smiling. "Better than moping around here all night."  
"Yeah, that would be a fun thing to do." Brock said.  
"Then it's settled! We'll all go to the party together." Misty grinned. Dawn grinned fakely. All of a sudden, there was a flash of white from Misty's white and blue bag, and a Psyduck popped out.  
"Psy Psy." The Pokemon said. Misty rolled her eyes, while Ash and Brock cracked up.  
"Get back inside your PokeBall!" Misty ordered, and quickly pulled it out.  
"Psyduck." Psyduck sighed, and turned into red energy and disappeared. Misty joined in with Ash and Brock's laughter, and Dawn just looked puzzled.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes nearby, Team Rocket was watching the group through binoculars.  
"Looks like the original twerpette is back." Jeesie said.  
"Yes, and the current twerpette doesn't seem to be very pleased about that." James said. Jessie giggled, and Meowth and James turned to her.  
"Care to share?" Meowth asked.  
"Well, it is obvious current twerpette is jealous." Jessie explained. "Look at her face, her folded arms, crossed legs, how she is looking away from the others. We can use this to our advantage."  
"Really, how?" James asked, and Jessie groaned.  
"If we trick that twerpette into battling her older counterpart, than we could steal their Pokemon. We would have a gym leaders Pokemon, and some more contest Pokemon for me."  
"That is a great idea!" Meowth said, and he rubbed his paws together.  
"I always have good ideas." Jessie scoffed, brushing back some hair. "We'll arrange it tonight at that party."  
"Right!" James and Meowth said in unison. Wobbuffet popped out, grinning stupidly.  
"WOBBUFFET!" He exclaimed, making the others groan.


	3. Up Close and Personal

Dawn pushed her way through the crowds, a room key in her hand. She was annoyed about not being able to get a room with Ash and Brock, and Nurse Joy had said that it was only a small one. Only one bunk bed, and someone else had booked that room as well.  
"Hopefully we can get the top bunk." Dawn said, smiling at Piplup, who was nestling on her shoulder.  
"Lup!" Piplup exclaimed, smiling. Dawn grinned back, and realised they had reached their room. She put the room key in, turned the lock, opened the door and gasped.  
Misty was there.  
The red head looked up, and smiled. Dawn smiled back, but gave Piplup an agitated look.  
"You do know I am not blind." Misty said, her back turned.  
"What do you mean?" Dawn replied, putting her bag down. Piplup leapt off her shoulder, and sat down on the bag. Dawn turned around, only to find Misty right in front of her, smirking.  
"It is obvious you don't like me." She said, hands on hips. Dawn scoffed, but Misty continued to smile.  
"And why does it matter if I don't, I've only known you for about half an hour." The co-ordinator replied.  
"Not only do you dislike me, I know why." Misty said.  
"Which is?"  
"You have got a thing for Ash Ketchum." Dawn gasped, looking horrified at the suggestion. She looked at Piplup, and even her starter was giving her looks. Dawn snorted and turned back to Misty.  
"So what, I may have a bit of a crush on him, so what?" She said, smirking now. Misty stopped smirking and walked forwards. She was slightly taller than Dawn, and looked down at her.  
"Stay away from him." She said, breathing deeply. "May had the sense not to mess with him, and I'd recommend that you follow her lead." Dawn straightened her back, but didn't gain much height.  
"I can do whatever I want to do." She growled. "And I don't need some red head telling me what to do!" Misty stood backwards, her eyebrows narrowed, and slapped Dawn. Piplup gasped, and leapt forwards. Dawn collapsed onto her knees, clutching the left side of her face. Misty bent down, and stared into her tear filled eyes.  
"Leave him to me, and that won't happen again." Misty said, her eyes as fiery as her hair. Dawn let out a sob, and Misty smiled in success. She stood over her and opened the door.  
"I'll see you around." And left, slamming the door as she went. Dawn couldn't hold in her tears, and began to sob more violently. Piplup leapt down and patted his trainer. Dawn looked at her stater and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I am not going to let her stop us." She said, and Piplup beamed. "Come on, let's get ready for that party. It's time to show her up."


	4. Arriving in Style

About twenty minutes later, Dawn and Piplup came out of the room. The coordinator looked spectacular. She had brought a white dress with a red frangipani print from a stall outside the centre, and had worn that instead of her normal outfit. And she had also tied her hair up, using a yellow-and-white frangipani hairclip. To finish it of, she had replaced her shoes with brown sandals.  
"Come on Piplup; let's go show her what we can do." Dawn said, grinning.  
"Piplup Pip!" Piplup chirped, smiling. Dawn beamed back, and the two friends walked down the hallway. Many people's heads turned, and a couple of people wolf-whistled. Dawn giggled, but she knew that she needed to keep herself for her man. As Dawn turned the corner to get to the party, she froze in her tracks.  
Ash, Brock and Misty were in front of her, their backs turned and Pikachu bobbing on Ash's shoulder. . Ash and Brock were both wearing Hawaiian shirts (blue for Ash and orange for Brock) and brown shorts, and Misty was wearing the exact same dress as Dawn! She could hear Misty telling a joke, and Ash and Brock laughed at the punch line. The group walked out of the doors at the end of the corridor, and Dawn instantly heard drums being played and the cheers of people having a good time.  
"Come on Piplup, I need to change." Dawn said. "I am sure that that stall is still open." Piplup nodded, and the two turned and raced off.

The party was going great. Almost everyone from the centre and the nearby town were there, enjoying the annual event. There were many food stalls and gift shops, a bandstand with live bands rotating, and a large dance floor for everyone. Flaming torches and hanging lanterns were the only light, and the ground was scattered with sand to give it a more realistic feel. The centre's pool was open, and had been heated so people could enjoy it without freezing.  
Ash and Misty were on the dance floor, moving to the beat of the drums and ukuleles playing behind them.  
"This is so much fun!" Misty yelled, waving her hands in the air.  
"I know, I haven't enjoyed myself this much in ages." Ash replied. The two looked at each other, and Misty's eyes twinkled.  
"I have missed you guys so much!" She said with a warm smile.  
"Same here." Ash said. "We were planning on stopping at Cerulean City on the way back, but you being here is so- wow."  
"Yeah, I always get that reaction." Misty said, giggling.  
"Not you, her." Ash said, his eyes bulging. Misty turned around, and her jaw dropped.  
Dawn had just entered the party. She had changed dresses, and was now wearing a purple one with a white hibiscus pattern. When she realised Ash was looking at her, along with the majority of the crowd, she began to walk forward, taking the hair clip out as she went. She let her hair fall down, then shook it around, making many boys jaws drop.  
"Hi Ash, hey Misty, how are you guys?" Dawn said as she approached them.  
"Fantastic." Ash mumbled, staring at her.  
"I thought you were wearing something else." Misty said, pretending to be interested.  
"Yeah, I was going to, but then I decided it would only suit some stupid cow." Dawn laughed, and Misty forced out a chuckle. Then, Dawn turned to Ash. "Would you mind dancing with me for a minute?"  
"Sure, if that's fine with you Misty." Ash said, looking overly eager. Misty nodded and smiled fakely, and Dawn brushed past her, deliberately bumping her shoulder as she went. Misty stood there, rooted to the spot, and glared at the two as they started to dance. She looked down at Piplup, who chuckled and walked away.


	5. Betting on Love

Ash and Dawn danced for half an hour, while Misty sat sullen-faced until the band stopped playing.  
"That was a pretty good song." Brock said, looking over at his old friend. Misty turned at him and smiled back weakly. Pikachu and Piplup exchanged looks, smirking.  
"Excuse me, would you like to buy a raffle ticket?" The four turned around, and saw a Nurse Joy standing behind them, wearing a simple red dress. She was holding a cardboard box with a plastic tub full of money and a number of raffle tickets. Within a second, Brock was down on his knee, grasping one of her hands.  
"I'd gladly buy a raffle ticket, as long as the grand prize is to spend the rest of my life with you." He boomed, batting his eyes.  
"Oh… um...." Nurse Joy looked absolutely petrified.  
"Come on lover boy." Misty groaned. She went to grab his ear, but leapt back as a Pokemon formed in front of her.  
"Croa." The Croagunk said, his left hand glowing purple. He then stabbed Brock in the side, making him yell out and collapse. Pikachu and Piplup giggled as Brock was dragged away. There was laughter, and Misty turned to find Ash and Dawn walking over, muttering about Brock's demise.  
"That always happens." Dawn laughed.  
"I know, he has being doing it for a while." Misty said through clenched teeth.  
"You still haven't got a ticket." Nurse Joy said, shaking the cardboard box.  
"What are the prizes?" Dawn asked.  
"The grand prize is a luxury cruise to the Sevii and Orange Islands." Dawn chuckled, and stared at Misty.  
"You probably won't enjoy another cruise." She said.  
"I am sure I could survive." Misty replied, and Dawn smirked.  
"The other prizes include vouchers, bikes and there are three VIP dinner packs." Dawn and Misty's heads spun around so fast their necks nearly broke.  
"I'll take one!" They both shrieked at the same time. Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and Nurse Joy all jumped at their loudness. The nurse put her smile back on, and quickly issued them each a raffle ticket.  
"They'll be drawn soon." She said nervously, and quickly rushed off.  
"Come on Pikachu, let's go look for something to eat." Ash said.  
"Pika Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon smiled, and leapt up onto his shoulder. Misty and Dawn looked at each other as soon as he had left.  
"Let the best women win." Misty said, standing only a centimetre away from Dawn.  
"Bring it on, ginga." Dawn replied. Misty raised her hand to slap her, but Dawn grabbed hold of it. "Don't even think about sister." She growled, and slammed it down. She then spun around, her hair whacking Misty as she spun, and walked away, Piplup racing after.

Over at one of the food stalls, Jessie, James and Meowth were buying some smoothies. Jessie was wearing a coconut bra and a short red dress, and James and Meowth were wearing red Hawaiian shirts and brown shirts, identical to Ash and Brock's. All three were wearing thick black sunglasses. They watched as Dawn walked away from Misty, and smiled to each other.  
"Have you finished the robot?" James asked.  
"Yep, it'll be ready and waiting for those two little princesses to start fighting." Meowth said, rattling his claws together. The three began to laugh, and Jessie pulled out Seviper's PokeBall.  
"If everything goes according to plan, we could probably even trick the others twerps there as well." She said. James and Meowth looked at her curiously, but all they could see where her lips curled in a smile.


	6. Hazed and Confused

Ash returned back to their groups table with smoothies for all of them, even Pikachu and Piplup. Brock had returned, and was making sure not to flirt with anyone else that evening.  
"Thanks Ash." He said, taking a banana one and gurgling at it. Dawn and Misty both went for a berry one, and their hands touched.  
"Ash, who is this one for?" Dawn asked, pulling it towards her.  
"It must be for me, I really love berries." Misty grinned, pulling it back towards her.  
"He knows I love them more!" Dawn growled, yanking it to chest. The two began a tug-of-war, pulling the glass faster and faster, causing drops of the drink to start to fly out of the top.  
"Ladies, I did get another berry one." Ash said, holding it up.  
"Oh goodie." Dawn said, and let go of the drink. Misty had been pulling on it at the time, and she toppled over, spilling the blue contents over her dress. Several people nearby gasped and sniggered, and Dawn burst out in laughter.  
"How dare you!" Misty whispered, her eyes wide with shock and anger. She slowly stood up, wishing to intimidate Dawn, but the blue haired girl just continued to laugh. Misty stared at Ash, who looked both shocked and amused at the same time, and she grabbed the smoothies out of his hands. She poured a berry and an orange smoothie over Dawn, who instantly stopped laughing.  
"Oh, it's on now!" Dawn yelled, and she shoved Misty over. Misty fell to the ground, nearly whacking her head against the table. She swung her right leg around, hitting Dawn's legs. The coordinator yelled out, before landing on the ground as well. Almost everyone at the party was watching them now. The two girls had started to slap and scratch at each other, and Dawn even pulled Misty's hair.  
"Ugly cow!" She yelled.  
"Ditzy bitch!" Misty cried. Ahs and Brock finally rushed over, and pulled them apart.  
"Calm down you two!" Brock said, easily restraining Dawn, despite her best efforts. Ash was having more trouble with Misty.  
"What is wrong with you two?" He said, shaking his head. Misty managed to shake Ash off. She looked at Dawn, before turning and running away. Brock let go of Dawn, who grabbed Piplup and ran off to get some food.  
"Women, eh?" Ash chuckled.  
"Chu Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Attention everyone, attention." Everyone at the party turned towards the bandstand. Nurse Joy was standing there, alongside her Chansey that was wearing a frangipani clip as well. There was a large brown barrel between them, fill of raffle ticket slips.  
"Ok, it is time to draw the winners of the raffle competition!" Nurse Joy said, talking into a microphone. The crowd whooped and cheered at this, everyone eager to win something.  
Behind the stand, Jessie, James and Meowth were waiting, listening carefully for their cue.  
"Those twerpettes are putty now after that fight." Jessie said excitedly.  
"I was able to catch a look at the raffle book while getting my ticket," James explained. "And I have the exact numbers of their tickets." There was applause from the crowd as someone won some department store vouchers, and the trio froze.  
"Ok, now we are going to draw the winners of the VIP dinner!"  
"That's our cue!" Meowth cried. Jessie nodded, and she quickly sent out Seviper.  
"Now Seviper, use Haze on the stage and crowd!"  
"Seviper!" The snake cried, and quickly released a black fog. Everyone started to cough and splutter. James and Meowth slipped on stage. As Nurse Joy and Chansey coughed and tried to calm the crowd, the two used mini torches to find the right ticket numbers.  
"Found them!" Meowth whispered, pulling them out on his claws. James nodded, and switched the tickets with two in Nurse Joy's hand. The two rushed off stage, just as the haze attack began to clear. In the crowd, Ash and Brock were standing together, with Misty and Dawn on either side, not talking and still covered in smoothie.  
"Sorry about that folks. Ok, the winners of the VIP dinners are….Brock from Pewter City, Misty from Cerulean City and Dawn from Twinleaf Town." As the crowd cheered, Brock beamed and walked forwards, managing to stay cool. But Misty and Dawn froze, absolutely gobsmacked.  
But then, they both smiled.


	7. Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

Both girls rushed up to the stage, nearly knocking half the crowd over as they ran.  
"You girls seem eager." Nurse Joy chuckled.  
"Chansey." The Chansey said, smiling as always, and passed over two envelopes to the girls.  
"Thank you!" They said in unison, and then glared at each other, before rushing off stage. As Nurse Joy began to read out the next winners, Dawn and Misty rushed back to Ash and Brock.  
"Congratulations!" Ash said, giving them the thumbs up.  
"Who would have thought us three won?" Brock laughed.  
"Ash, want to come to the dinner with me?" The girls said both blabbering and stand right in front of his face.  
"Oh, um, I am not sure." He replied.  
"Come on, just go with me." Dawn huffed.  
"He should go with me, I've known him longer." Misty said snobbishly.  
"It should be his decision." Dawn snapped, and then turned back to him. "So, who do you choose?" Ash took a step backwards, but the girls each took a step forwards. Pikachu and Piplup were napping, ignoring the stressful situation. Brock took a step forward, and pulled Ash aside.  
"I think we should all call it a night, eh?" He suggested.  
"Yeah, I'll rest on my decision." Ash replied, putting on a smile.  
"What a great idea." Misty said, her teeth wedged together.  
"Yeah, what a fabulous idea." Dawn added with the air of sarcasm. Ash bent down and picked Pikachu up. He gave one last smile to the girls, than quickly ran off. Both girls turned and faced each other.  
"He's going to choose me." Dawn growled.  
"If he goes by looks, that's unlikely." Misty replied, smiling. The two girls stared at each other, neither of them blinking. The air could be sliced with a knife, and despite the fiery torches around the dance floor, it was very frosty around the two.  
"Excuse me young ladies, but maybe I could be off assistance." Dawn and Misty turned their heads slightly. Jessie was standing in front of them, but she had tied her hair up and her outfit and glasses disguised her true self.  
"What do you want?" Misty grunted.  
"I couldn't help but overhear the, um, _issue_ your having, and I could suggest I way to resolve it." She said, nodding and smiling.  
"Which is?" Dawn asked.  
"Why, a battle of course!" Jessie said, grinning. "You both have Pokemon, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And one this party clears up, you could use the pool. They have these special floats you could use." The two girls pondered for a moment, and then both smiled.  
"What do you say, a four-on-four battle?" Misty grinned.  
"I'm in!" Dawn replied. "And whoever has the last Pokemon standing goes on the date with Ash." She put her hand out, which Misty gladly accepted. They continued to stare at each other, trying to break their hands, while Jessie just stood there and smiled. Piplup awoke, and stared up at her. Jessie stared down at him, smirked, and walked away, leaving the girls to continue their staring contest.

Two hours later, the party had finished. Nurse Joy had decided to leave the cleaning up until the next morning. The stalls and bandstand remained, and rubbish was scattered all over the dance floor.  
At the swimming pool, Dawn and Misty stood on opposite ends, facing other for the umpteenth time that night. As the battle was official, they had activated a television screen, displaying their faces and four PokeBalls around them. When the television screen had turned on, six platforms at the bottom of the pool activated. The floats underneath them inflated, instantly raising them to the top.  
"Are you ready?" Misty yelled out.  
"Of course I am, I have battled gym leaders before." Dawn replied, smiling. Misty nodded, and both girls turned to the screen to see who would go first.


	8. Let the Battle Begin!

A red and green circle appeared on the screen, divided into eight segments, four red to represent Misty, and four green to represent Dawn. A light began to spin around the circle, highlighting a different colour as it spun. After thirty seconds, it began to slow down, and eventually stopped on green.  
"Excellent!" Dawn exclaimed, punching her fist into the air. "Ok Pachirisu, come on out!"  
"Corsola, let's bring her down!" Misty yelled. Both trainers through their PokeBalls onto the field, Dawn's landing on a platform to her right and Misty's landing on one to her right. Pachirisu and Corsola formed, and then both waited patiently for their orders.  
"An electric type, smart move." Misty said, nodding approvingly. "But it'll have to do a bang-up job."  
"Pachirisu will easily win!" Dawn smiled. "I have never battled a Corsola before, but I don't have time to check it out. Ok Pachirisu, are you ready?" The electric squirrel turned and nodded, and Dawn nodded back. "Ok, use Discharge!" Pachirisu quickly released many bolts of blue electricity from her body.  
"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" Misty yelled. Corsola's spikes glowed and fired white beams, but they were destroyed by the Discharge attack. The bolts hit Corsola and blasted her backwards, causing her to roll across the platform.  
"Good job! Now use Super Fang." Dawn yelled. Pachirisu began to jump from platform to platform, her fang glowing and growing.  
"Come on Corsola, use Tackle!" Misty squealed. Corsola got up and ran forwards. The two Pokemon collided, and they were both sent flying backwards.  
"Pachirisu use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn exclaimed. Pachirisu released several hearts, which zoomed towards Corsola.  
"Try to dodge and use BubbleBeam!" Misty cried. Corsola jumped to a different platform, then fired an array of bubbles towards Pachirisu. They all hit, popping and sending Pachirisu crashing into the water.  
"Pachirisu, use Spark to get back up!" Dawn ordered. Pachirisu struggled to move, but used her tail to get forward, electricity coming out of her body.  
"Corsola, use Recover!" Misty commanded. Corsola began to glow white, and quickly healed. Suddenly, Pachirisu appeared in front of her, leaping onto the same platform.  
"Cor Cor!" Corsola gasped, taking a step backwards. Misty saw Dawn smirk, and was instantly afraid.  
"Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn yelled in triumph.  
"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" Misty said, but she knew she had lost this round. Pachirisu quickly released her attack, and Corsola screamed in pain and she was sent flying.  
"Pachi!" Pachirisu said proudly.  
"Corsola!" Misty yelled, and watched sadly as the little pink Pokemon landed with a thud against a platform. The screen changed, signalling that Corsola was out of the match. Misty brought out her PokeBall, turning Corsola into red energy and bringing her back.  
"Ok Staryu, it's your turn now!" The ginger exclaimed, and tossed her next PokeBall onto the platform next to Pachirisu. Staryu formed, and did a little spin.  
"Star Yu." It cried, flexing its limbs.  
"Pachirisu use Spark!" Dawn cried, and Pachirisu began to run forwards, surrounded by electricity.  
"Staryu use Swift." Misty said confidently. Pachirisu leapt into mid-air, spun around, then came soaring down, smashing into Staryu. The Star Shape Pokemon slid, but managed to stay standing. It then fired small stars from the gem in the middle of its body, blasting Pachirisu over to another platform.  
"Get up Pachirisu and use Sweet Kiss." Dawn yelled. Pachirisu tried to get up, but it was too weak.  
"Staryu use Double-Edge!" Misty said excitedly. Staryu began to glow white, then charged forwards. It smashed into Pachirisu, blasting both Pokemon backwards. Pachirisu landed at its starting platform unconscious. Dawn sighed, and pulled out her PokeBall. Misty smiled in triumph.  
"Bring on the next victim!" She yelled, her arms folded. Staryu did the same with its limbs, and Dawn smirked.  
"I'd glad bring on my next victor." She said, and threw her next PokeBall onto the field.


	9. Seeing Staryu's

The PokeBall bounced onto the platform to Dawn's left, and Piplup emerged. He stood firmly on the platform, and glared wickedly at Staryu.  
"Interesting choice, water versus water." Misty said. "But Staryu is still going to win!"  
"Unlikely." Dawn scoffed. "Now Piplup, use BubbleBeam!"  
"Counter with Water Gun!" Misty commanded. Both Pokemon fired their attacks. The bubbles and jet of water collided, sending water out across the field.  
"Ok Piplup, use Peck!" Dawn ordered. Piplup nodded, and began to run forwards, his beak glowing white and extending, much like Pachirisu's Super Fang.  
"Staryu, use Swift!" Misty yelled. Staryu began to fire the tiny stars, which smashed into Piplup's midriff. The penguin stumbled, but used it to his advantage. Piplup began to spin, and smashed his beak into Staryu's gem.  
"Yu Yu!" Staryu huffed, and Piplup beamed. He used his beak to throw the starfish into the air.  
"Good job Piplup!" Dawn called. "Now use Bide." Piplup smiled, and began to lightly glow white.  
"Staryu use Swift again!" Misty yelled. As Staryu fell back to Earth, it fired more stars at Piplup. He twitched, but otherwise seemed fine with the attack. Staryu landed on a platform in the middle.  
"Ok, try Water Gun." Misty said, her voice cracking for the first time. Staryu fired another jet of water, but Piplup barely registered it. A wide smile appeared on Dawn's face, and Misty held her hands to her chest, visibly worried.  
"Piplup, release the energy!" Dawn said with a beam.  
"Staryu, use Double Edge, quickly!" Misty cried. Staryu began to charge forwards, covered in white energy, but Piplup was too fast. He let out a cry, and released a wave of energy, blasting Staryu backwards into the water. Dawn and Misty shielded their eyes, and the light slowly went away. The attack had caused the water to become choppy, making the platforms move around slightly.  
"Ok Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn yelled delightedly. Piplup's body changed colour to resemble a strange blue, wave like pattern. A whirlpool then appeared overhead, and he directed it into the water, in between the two middle platforms. Within a second, all the water in the pool began to churn. The whirlpool caused the platforms to spin around the field. Staryu tried to escape, but its pull was too powerful, and the Star Shape Pokemon was drawn in.  
"Staryu!" Misty gasped. Piplup poked his tongue out at her, and proceeded to jump from platform to platform as they collided into each other.  
"Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled. Dawn stared into the heart of the whirlpool: Staryu was nowhere to be seen. She stared at the screen, hoping it would reveal its fate, when a giant water tornado appeared out of the pool.  
"Piplup Pip!" Piplup yelled, as the platforms were dragged up the tornado.  
"Good job Staryu!" Misty said, smiling happily. The tornado suddenly disbanded, causing the water to cascade down onto Dawn and Misty, instantly soaking them. Dawn growled, and ringed her hat out. The platforms landed with a splash, and Piplup was lying near unconscious on one.  
"Hang in there Piplup!" Dawn called, watching as Staryu landed as well. It looked very tired and beaten as well, and Misty stared at it sadly.  
"Ok then, let's keep the ball rolling." She said.  
"Gladly!" Dawn snapped back. "Piplup, use BubbleBeam!"  
"Staryu, finish this with Double Edge." Misty said, trying to stay calm. Piplup fired the bubbles, but Staryu swerved past them as it charged forwards. Dawn let out a sad sigh, as Piplup was hit and sent flying into the water. Misty danced happily, and Dawn quickly brought him back. Staryu flexed its limbs, but looked more beaten than before.  
"This will be easy for you." Dawn said, pulling out her next PokeBall. "Go Buneary!" She yelled, and threw it onto Staryu's platform.  
"Bun Bun!" Buneary exclaimed, as she emerged, and looked rather affronted at the beaten Pokemon next to her.  
"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled.  
"Staryu use Water Gun." Misty said, looking away from the battle. Buneary leapt backwards onto another platform, and then fired the beams of light blue energy. Staryu aimed and fired as well, and the jet of water and beams collided, causing an explosion, Misty and Dawn both coughed, trying to look through the smoke to see what had happened.

**Sorry for the delay: I have been having some difficult computer troubles. There may be a delay in more chapters showing up, but I promise they'll show up eventually. **


	10. An Old Fashioned Punch Up

When the ice and water had collided, several of the beams were sent flying. They hit the water, instantly freezing certain sections. Now, there were about five miniature icebergs floating around the pool. And, half frozen in one of them, was Staryu. Misty let out a groan, and quickly pulled out two PokeBalls.  
"Oh, so sorry about that." Dawn giggled, and Buneary laughed as she bounced from iceberg to platform.  
"Don't you worry, I'll get my revenge." Misty smiled. "Ok Politoed, let's end this!" The PokeBall landed on top of a iceberg, and the lime green Politoed emerged.  
"Poli Poli." He called, clapping and dancing. Buneary stopped moving, and tapped her foot impatiently at him.  
"Buneary use Bounce." Dawn commanded. Buneary stopped tapping, and then stamped her left foot, propelling her into the air.  
"Politoed use Tackle." Misty ordered. Politoed jumped into the air as well, just as Buneary came down. Her foot and his head collided, both thrown off course. Politoed smashed into an iceberg, causing little bits of ice to rain around them. Buneary hit a platform, and a crack appeared.  
"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch." Dawn ordered.  
"Counter with Mega Punch!" Misty said, smirking.  
"Yes?" Dawn snapped, as Buneary's ears glowed a rainbow colour.  
"Oh, just that I can easily stop your attacks." The gym leader replied, and Dawn scowled. Buneary and Politoed ran towards each other, both aiming. Buneary punched Politoed in the stomach, and the frog retorted by punching the rabbit on the head, knocking her into the water. The rabbit shook and scrambled for a platform.  
"Buneary, get out using Bounce!" Dawn said, looking very worried.  
"Politoed use DoubleSlap." Misty said, smiling brightly. Buneary dived under the water, touched the bottom, than jumped out of the water. But Politoed was waiting on an iceberg. The green frog grabbed Buneary, and began to slap her with his other hand.  
"Buneray Bun!" The little rabbit cried.  
"Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn shrieked. Buneary quickly fired the beams, and Politoed was blasted backwards.  
"Use Bubble!" Misty said angrily. But Politoed had frozen, and was lying very still on a platform.  
"Nice job Buneary! Now use a Dizzy Punch." Dawn said, smiling delightedly. Buneary jumped next to Politoed, and began to punch him in the side.  
"Politoed, please unfreeze and use Bubble!" Misty pleaded. Politoed remained where he was, taking the blows  
"We can easily finish this frog off, use Bounce!" Dawn yelled, punching the air. Buneary instantly leapt into the air, managing to gain more height than before.  
"Come on Politoed, use Bubble!" Misty said, a tear forming at the side of her eye. Suddenly, the ice began to crack. Misty smiled and Dawn cursed as Politoed broke free and fired several bubbles at Buneary. The Rabbit Pokemon let out a soft groan, her feet bursting the bubbles. But she managed to initiate the attack anyway. Her left foot landed square on Politoed's head, making the frog groan and fall sideways into the icy water.  
"We can finish this Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn cried.  
"Use Mega Punch and take the attack on your hand." Misty shouted. Buneary fired the beams towards Politoed, who was still bobbing in the water. He raised his fist, and the beams collided with it. Several shot off towards the water, but the ice started to form around his hand. He then jumped into mid-air, and soared down with his fist in front of him. The ice casing caused extra damaged to Buneary, who yelled out as she was blasted into an iceberg, shattering it. Dawn stared towards the floating pack of ice, and was thankful to see that Buneary was still awake. Both Pokemon looked relatively beaten, but now wasn't the time to call the battle off.  
"Buneary, end this with Dizzy Punch!" Dawn exclaimed.  
"Politoed, bring them down with Tackle!" Misty boomed. Buneary got up and jumped forwards, yelling with glowing ears. Politoed ran forwards, and the two Pokemon collided. Buneary's Dizzy Punch got Politoed in the jaw, while the force of the frog's Tackle knocked the wind out of Buneary. Politoed rolled in mid-air, before smashing into an iceberg. Buneary fell into the water, which had nearly all been frozen by the Ice Beam. The two trainers gasped as both Pokemon were deemed unconscious, leaving behind a frozen battlefield. The two trainers realized that they both only had one Pokemon left each.  
"Looks like it is the last round." Dawn said, bringing Buneary back.  
"Yep, one last hurdle before Ash is mine." Misty grinned.  
"Just because he goes on a date with you doesn't mean he'll fall for you." Dawn snapped, causing Misty to cackle.  
"Oh please honey!" She snorted. "I have known him far longer than you, and I am not letting some hussy ruin our relationship."  
"We may have only known each other for a short time, but we are more connected than you'll ever be, so bring it out bitch!" Dawn growled, and pulled out her final Pokemon, as Misty did the same.  
"Go Mamoswine!"  
"Come on out Gyarados!"

"They are down to their last Pokemon." Meowth announced, staring through a pair of binoculars. Team Rocket was watching from a tree nearby, having changed back into their normal attire.  
"Excellent, we should be able to strike very shortly." James giggled, rubbing his hand.  
"Don't count our blessings yet." Jessie said. "We'll have to move the second one of those Pokemon faints."  
"Calm down Jess, the machine is waiting, everything is going to go smoothly." Meowth said calmly, but Jessie still smirked.  
"Well, let's hope your right about this for once."


	11. The Final Round

As Dawn and Misty's battle continued on outside, Ash was wandering slowly through the halls of the PokeCentre. He had been struggling to sleep, and decided to get a glass of water. The young trainer's mind was reeling. During the party, Ash had started to notice that Misty and Dawn were both in love with him. He highly doubted it, but he had been tossing and turning, failing to make sense of it all. As he headed back to his and Brock's room, he arrived at the two girls room.  
_Maybe I should pop in and ask them, then I might be able to sleep! _Ash thought with a yawn. He knocked on the door, but got no reply.  
"Hello?" He said quietly, not wishing to wake the people nearby. He still got not reply. Then, Ash noticed that the door was slightly askew. Shrugging, he opened the door, and dropped his glass in surprise, which shattered into several pieces.  
Misty and Dawn weren't their, but their bags remained. Ash looked through them, only to find all their PokeBalls missing. He quickly got back up and left the room, being careful to avoid the broken glass.  
His two friends were missing, and he had to find them.

Dawn had seen Gyarados before, but the site of Misty's still shocked her. His body was coiled up, much like a snake, and was glaring down at Mamoswine. The mammoth stood his ground, and was even glaring back.|  
"Ok Mamoswine, if we work hard, we can bring her down." Dawn explained, and Mamoswine nodded. "Great! Now use Ice Shard." A ball of ice formed between Mamoswine's tusks, and was fired towards Gyarados.  
"Rise into the air and use Flamethrower." Misty said confidently. Gyarados rose into the air, his body uncoiling, and released a jet of fire. It destroyed the ball and Mamoswine was hit with the boiling attack. He was pushed backwards, and his back feet hit the frozen water, shattering it but allowing him to remain on the platform.  
"Fight back with Take Down!" Dawn yelled.  
"Counter with Headbutt." Misty smiled. Mamoswine began to run across the ice, glowing orange as he ran. As the ice shattered, Mamoswine reached one of the icebergs and ran up it. Gyarados dived towards Mamoswine, looking down. The two Pokemon collided, and both spiraled backwards. Gyarados roared loudly, nearly deafening the two trainers, while Mamoswine smashed an iceberg and landed on a platform  
"Get up Mamoswine and use AncientPower." Dawn said, worried. Mamoswine flashed and a ball formed, which he quickly fired at Gyarados.  
"This will be easy for you Gyarados, use Hyper Beam." Misty chuckled. Orange particles formed in Gyarados' mouth, and he fired a powerful orange beam of energy. It collided with the AncientPower, and there was an explosion, which hit both Pokemon and made them groan. Gyarados coiled back up again and landed on a platform near Misty.  
"Yes, Gyarados has to recharge! Try Ice Shard again." Dawn said excitedly. Mamoswine fired another ball of ice, which smashed into Gyarados' jaw, knocking him over.  
"GYARA!" He yelled, very grumpy about being injured.  
"Nice job, use it again." Dawn said, nearly dancing.  
"It is alright Gyarados. Fire Hydro Pump across the field." Misty said. As Mamoswine's attack rolled across the field, Gyaraods fired a powerful jet of water around the area. The ice ball hit part of the wave, freezing all of it and adding extra ice onto the field.  
"Ok Mamoswine, use Hidden Power." Dawn commanded. Glowing white ovals appeared around Mamoswine, and the mammoth directed them towards Gyarados, and each one slammed into him.  
"Quickly, use Flamethrower." Misty yelled. Gyarados straightened up and released another jet of flame, hitting the ice and melting it. The pool was now overflowing, and Mamoswine found that the platform he was on had been frozen to the wall, and was now free and not managing to hold his weight.  
"Mamoswine, use Take Down and move from platform to platform." Dawn cried. Mamoswine began to jump, glowing orange.  
"We can finish this here and now Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam." Misty said, smiling. Gyarados charged up the faithful beam, and Mamoswine continued to charge. Both Pokemon finished charging at the same time. Mamoswine leapt into the air, and managed to slam into Gyarados from underneath, causing him to roll away. But the giant dragon was still able to fire the destructive attack. It hit Mamoswine in the tusks, blasting him into a platform and obliterating it. Dawn let out a soft gasp, and knew that she had lost the battle.


	12. Rocket Women

"Woo-Ho, yeah!" Misty cackled, and she ran forwards and hugged Gyarados. Dawn pulled out Mamoswine's PokeBall, and quickly returned him.  
"Well, congrats, I guess." Dawn mumbled. "You put up a great fight."  
"I know, pity the same can't be said about you." Misty laughed. Dawn was about to retort, but she felt too defeated. With one last look at the pool, Misty and the grinning Gyarados, the coordinator turned and began to walk away.  
"AAAHHH!" Dawn had been about to open the gate to leave the field, but she heard Misty screaming. She turned, and was shocked to see a strange machine rising above the trees. It resembled a Tentacruel, and had dozens of tentacles floating around, with six used as supports. Inside the red jewel, three figures could be seen.  
"Oh god, not them..." Dawn sighed, and wasn't surprised when the figures began to sing..  
_Is that a voice I hear?  
It's speaking to me loud and clear.  
Floating on the wind  
Past the stars  
In your ears  
Bringing chaos at a-  
_"Oh great, you lot have another new motto." Misty sighed, and both women tapped their feet as Team Rocket stayed inside their control box, scowling.  
"Well, nice to see you again as well." James growled.  
"We may have to take your Pokemon as you've been so rude." Jessie said, a thin smile across her face.  
"Gladly!" Meowth laughed, and pressed a button. One of the tentacles stretched out, and quickly wrapped around Gyarados. Misty gasped, and pulled his PokeBall out, but the tentacle deflected it and pulled her Pokemon away.  
"GYARADOS!" Gyarados roared, but was weak from the battle and couldn't move much.  
"Come on Misty, let's show them what we're made of." Dawn said. She may dislike the red-haired gym leader, but she didn't want to see her Pokemon taken away by criminals like Team Rocket. Misty nodded, and the two pulled out PokeBalls.  
"Go Starmie!"  
"Cyndaquil, get into position!" With two flashes of white, Starmie and Cyndaquil came out.  
"Don't think we can't counter!" James yelled. "Go Carnivine!" He attempted to send his grass type into the battle, but it bit him instead.  
"Come on Yanmega, bring them down!" Jessie cried, and threw her Pokemon onto the field.  
"Starmie, use Water Gun on Yanmega." Misty ordered.  
"Cyndaquil, use Swift!" Dawn commanded.  
"Carnivine, use Vine Whip on Starmie." James shouted.  
"Use SonicBoom on Cyndaquil." Jessie boomed. Starmie fired a jet of water, but Yanmega expertly dodged it. Carnivine's attack sent the starfish into the air. Cyndaquil's Swift knocked both rival Pokemon towards the Tentacruel, and allowed him to dodge the SonicBoom.  
"Use Icy Wind!" Misty yelled.  
"Tackle Yanmega!" Dawn said.  
"Fire an AncientPower at Starmie!" Jessie growled.  
"Use Bite on Starmie." James said viciously. Starmie blasted Yanmega and Carnivine with snow, but they both pushed through and bit and fired at it. Cyndaquil jumped into the air and tackled Yanmega into the ground.  
"Use Water Pulse on Yanmega." Misty said desperately.  
"Try a Flame Wheel on Carnivine." Dawn called.  
"Steel Wing on Starmie!" Jessie yelled.  
"Bullet Seed on Starmie!" James cried. Starmie fired a ball of water, which turned into a wave. Carnivine grabbed onto Yanmega, and the two avoided the wave, leaving Cynadquil to be hit, cancelling out the Flame Wheel. Starmie was then struck by the two attacks, forcing it towards the Tentacruel.  
"Goodie, another new addition!" Meowth smiled, and pressed a different button. Another tentacle grabbed the starfish, pulling it opposite Gyarados. Misty gasped, and then began to cry. Dawn stared at her, and then at Cyndaquil, who was smiling and not too badly damaged. Then, Dawn remembered something.  
"What about your Psyduck?" She said. Misty stopped crying to let out a laugh.  
"Oh please, he can only attack if his headache is bad." She groaned. Dawn sighed and was about to give up, but then she thought of something else. Quickly, she whispered into Misty's ear. The ginger slowly began to smile widely.  
"Psyduck, come on out!" She yelled, and released her yellow duck.  
"Psy Psy." Psyduck announced, perplexed about being sent out.  
"Cyndaquil, use Swift on Psyduck's head." Dawn commanded.  
"And Psyduck, take any attack that comes your way on your head.." Misty said, smiling brightly. Jessie and James exchanged looks.  
"What should we do?" James asked.  
"Well, if those twerpettes are stupid enough." Meowth said. Jessie nodded, and turned back to the field.  
"Yanmega use AnicnetPower."  
"Carnivine use Bullet Seed." The three Pokemon attacked, and a flurry of stars, green seeds and a white ball smashed into Psyduck, all hitting his head. Misty leaned in eagerly, and smiled as Psyduck's eyes began to glow blue.  
"Now Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel around the robot." Dawn cried.  
"Cynda." Cyndaquil nodded, and his body turned into fire and he curled up and began to roll away.  
"Psyduck, use Confusion." Misty said confidently. Psyduck stared at Carnivine and Yanmega, and their eyes flashed blue as well. They turned and moved towards the machine.  
"What's going on...?" Jessie asked.  
"Get back out there!" James yelled.  
"Carni Carnivine."  
"Yan Yan." The two Pokemon outright refused, and stayed around the tentacles. Cyndaquil was causing the grass around the robot to burn, his attack getting more powerful as he moved.  
"Psyduck, use Psychic on Cyndaquil!" Misty yelled. Psyduck moved his hands around, and Cyndaquil rose into the air, still covered in fire. Psyduck then moved his hands around faster, and the spinning circle of fire began to spin rapidly around the robot.  
"Gyarados, add some fire!" Misty shouted. Gyarados nodded, and fired a Flamethrower at Cyndaquil, making the Flame Wheel expand. Pysduck's eyes glowed brighter, and his hands began to glow as well. Cyndaquil was now moving exceedingly fast, and soon a tornado of fire had grown around the robot.  
"Uh-oh." Team Rocket sighed together. The robot exploded, blasting them, Carnivine and Yanmega into space.  
"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They shouted, and disappeared into the night's sky. Gyarados, Starmie and Cyndaquil landed safely, and the trainers rushed over and hugged them all.  
"That went well." Dawn said, patting Cyndaquil.  
"Nice plan." Misty said, but she avoided looking into her eyes. Dawn chuckled, and continued to pat her Pokemon.  
"Dawn, Misty!" The two girls turned to find Ash, Brock and Pikachu running towards them.  
"Are you alright?" Brock asked.  
"What happened?" Ash quizzed.  
"Team Rocket." The girls said, and exchanged looks.  
"Why were you out here anyway?" Ash questioned.  
"Oh, we were discussing dinner plans." Misty explained. She brought her Pokemon back, and then put her arm around Ash's and pulled him away, talking about the vouchers. Dawn scowled, and began to squeeze Cyndaquil so hard that flame burst out of his back, covering Dawn's face in ash. But Dawn didn't mind, she actually quite liked ash...

**The last part is up next! What is going to happen: will Ash go on the date with Misty, or will he run into Dawn's arms? Tune in tomorrow to find out!**


	13. Farewells

Later the next day, Dawn stood at the desk, smirking proudly. Through the crowds of people preparing to leave, she could see Misty hugging Ash and Brock, tears streaking down her face. Dawn had not been unable to stop grinning since a phone call earlier that morning

*

After only about three hours sleep, Dawn awoke to find several dresses on top of her bed.  
"Oh, so sorry Dawn, I didn't mean to wake you." Misty was standing in front of the mirror, wearing a long blue dress. "I am just trying on some stuff for my date tonight."  
"I see." Dawn grumbled, and kicked the dresses off. Misty chuckled, walked over and put them back on the bed. Dawn pushed her sheets off, and ferreted through her bag by her bed and pulled out a PokeBall. She sent Cyndaquil out, who was still a bit injured from the battle last night, but was still standing.  
"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel on those dresses." Dawn said. Cyndaquil was about to curl up, but Misty grabbed the dresses up.  
"Excuse me Dawn, but in case you have forgotten, I won the battle, meaning I won Ash." She snapped.  
"Sorry, but I must have forgot the part where you could put your hideous dresses on my bed." Dawn replied.  
"Maybe we should sort that bit out then." Misty growled, and sent out Starmie.  
"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel." Dawn commanded.  
"Counter with Rapid Spin." Misty ordered. The two Pokemon approached each other, tearing and scorching the carpet. As they moved, Dawn suddenly remembered a strategy.  
"Use Swift, make a Counter Shield!" She yelled. Yellow stars began to emerge from the flames, smashing into the walls and bunk bed, even shattering the mirror. Misty was shocked, but an idea quickly formed in her mind.  
"Use Swift as well, counter that Counter Shield!" She boomed. Starmie began to release stars as well, and they all smashed into one another. The room was quickly becoming full of stars, and Cyndaquil's fire and holes made by Starmie's limbs weren't helping. The two girls went to duck under the bunk bed, but it suddenly burst into flames as Cyndaquil rolled past. Starmie smashed through the door, and the battle began to spread into the hallway. The two Swift attacks quickly filled up the hallway, smashing lights and breaking several doors. Misty and Dawn began to follow, but were both blasted back by their own Pokemon's attacks.  
"I think we should return them." Dawn suggested.  
"Scared?" Misty chuckled. Dawn shook her head, and they looked back to the battle. They were shocked to see Ash at the end of the hallway. The two girls gasped and ran forwards, dodging broken doors, shards of glass and astray stars. They both tackled him to the ground, saving him from the attacks. Meanwhile, Cyndaquil and Starmie bounced off opposite walls, and they collided into each other. There was an explosion, and hundreds of stars appeared, practically destroying the entire hallway. The two Pokemon landed on the floor, unconscious. The three trainers looked up, covered in ash. Misty and Dawn brought their Pokemon back, but not before Nurse Joy arrived.  
"I saw that ladies!" She said huffily.  
"We're really sorry..." Dawn began.  
"It got a bit out of hand." Misty added.  
"I know it may be a mistake, but I want your vouchers back. I can return them to pay for the damage." The nurse said, holding her hand out. Reluctantly, the two handed them over, and the nurse turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, there is a call for you." She said to Misty. Perplexed, Misty rushed over to one of the video phones. She tapped a code in, and saw a message left behind by Daisy.  
"We need you back urgently, this trainer came by and they knocked out all our Pokemon. We even had to use Horsea. Please Misty, your Pokemon are probably the only ones we can use."

*

So that was that. Misty packed her tattered items up, and was ready to go within minutes. Dawn watched as she hugged Ash and Brock, and turned around, looking at Piplup, who was fully cured.  
"At least we'll finally be rid of her." She said, smiling.  
"Pip Pip." Piplup said, nodding. Dawn turned back, and saw Misty approaching her.  
"Yes?" She said, eyebrows raised.  
"Can't I say goodbye?" Misty said, looking shocked at her attitude. Dawn realised that Ash and Brock were watching, and she unwillingly agreed to hug Misty.  
"I may be leaving, but if you lay one finger on him, I'll have Gyarados eat your stupid little penguin up." Misty whispered, and left the embrace. "Charmed to meet you, hope to see you again at some point." And she walked off as if nothing had happened. Dawn and Piplup's eyes bulged, and the coordinator picked up her starter and stormed off. Ash and Brock, meanwhile, were wishing their friend goodbye.  
"See you when we get back to Kanto." Brock said.  
"I hope the trip back is good." Ash smiled.  
"I am sure it will be, it was great to see you guys again." Misty said. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" The two boys said, and Misty left.  
"So, have you decided who you like more?" Brock said quietly. Ash looked at him, half amused.  
"I have been thinking about it, and I just can't decide." He replied. "But I must say, I have more feelings for Misty at the moment, I have known her longer. Dawn is growing on my though. And don't even consider throwing May into the equation..."

**I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have left it open so I could possibly write a sequel later. Look out for a new Pokemon series starting in a few days. **


End file.
